1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat for a chair by which the comfort of one seated in the chair is enhanced. A plurality of different foam cushion layers including a dense memory foam layer are located at the top of the seat and a plurality of wire coil springs are located in an evacuated area at the bottom of the seat so that the seat is firmer at the rear and softer at the front.
2. Background Art
Cushioned seats containing foam or some other relatively soft and flexible material are well known for providing comfort to one seated in a chair of which the cushioned seat is a part. In particular, the conventional chair seat is typically uniformly packed with foam, or the like, to cushion the legs of the user. Some seating arrangements include springs which are compressed to absorb the force generated by the user's weight. What would therefore be desirable is an improved seat for a chair which combines the advantages of both a cushion foam material with a set of springs to maximize the user's comfort and provide a seat which is softer at the front so as not to impede the flow of blood through the user's legs.